Talk:Monk: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Republic Knuckles vs. Kingdom Cesti I'm pretty sure that the Kingdom Cesti (DMG:+4 Delay:+33 +2 Accuracy+3 Attack+3) are better than the Republic Knuckles (DMG:+6 Delay:+76 HP+3 MP+3 Accuracy+2 Attack+3). Not only do you get the additional +1 ACC, but you also have +4 DMG with a Delay of +33, hitting twice as fast at the Republic Knuckles at only 2 less the DMG. I haven't looked at it in parser (yet), but I'm pretty sure they are better. :At that level your delay will be 400 or 380 depending on your exact level. Assume level 16 which would get MA II, your talking a diffrence of 10.4% delay. With your h2h skill is at 51 at level 16 you have a DMG of 8 or 12 vs 14 DMG with the diffrent knuckles. This makes a diffrence of 16.6%. 16.6%>10.4% Also, they will give higher WS damage. Hope this clears that up for you.--Masse 17:22, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, the Tropical Punches are better than both, and will actually last a LONG time. Especially if you get the +1's. Why aren't they even on the list? --Valle 00:00, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Ammo may i suggest adding Balm Sachet and Millefleurs Sachet to the ammo category? the 2 for elvaan are there, but the 2 for hume are similarly the best option hume really has (in my opinion) until Tiphia Sting even if they're only str+1 rather than str+2. --Eleri 11:24, 24 August 2006 (EDT) Ammo* "lvl 60 Bibiki Seashell (Note: Macro piece for Vit based Weapon Skills and Chakra)" I'm fairly sure if you switch this into your ammo slot, your tp is lost. ---- yup, tp is lost whenever you switch weapons or ranged attack --Ruby 14:14, 17 May 2007 (GMT) ---- Just thought I'd confirm this. You do not lose TP when switching just your ammo slot. You have to switch your Ranged slot to lose TP. I routinely macro between my Tiphia, Bibiki Shell, and Fenrir Stone on MNK. (Note also, rangers often macro in different ammo for Unlimited Shot with a WS.) -- Zaine 09:41, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Fomor Tunic The Fomor Tunic is a nice alternative to the Jujitsu Gi, if you don't mind not being able to equip headgear, and are fortunate enough to get it from the 12-24 hour NM in Phomiuna Aqueducts. --Eekiki 02:28, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Fuma Kyahan Quote: lvl 39 Fuma Kyahan (Debated, to most career MNKs prefer Federation Kyahan; the +3% haste is not worth sacrificing +4 attack. ----------------- Hmmm, 3% Haste is 3% more damage,, I VERY much doubt that 4 attack equals 3% more damage.Aphugel 08:39, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ----------------- Fumas vs Kyahan ....no argument here...swap in kyahan for ws and fumas for tp simple enough lol...taru can use clomps for +str as opposed to straight +atk if desired also Rmajere 06:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ----------------- Placed the largest chuck of this guide into a table. Hope to have the rest converted, or could use some help. I find this version much easier to read. Thoughts?--Comic collectr 03:45, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Looks great, comic. I know it's a lot of work, but thanks, it really cleaned things up. Just wondering, though--I can't be the only MNK who's tried out Crow with favorable results, right? I mean, Crow Beret if nothing else, since it's nice having everything you do draw nearly 10% less enmity (since testing has proven it's a direct % sort of thing with enmity gear) and the only headgear options are really just sort of ridiculous. Actually, a lot of our slots don't honestly have anything better. Might prevent a lot of people from either having to hold back or sub NIN (which is honestly silly until 74 on MNK). --Alydra 22:53, 15 January 2 Custom Hume Gloves This guide doesn't mention that Custom Hume Gloves are a great piece for MNK until you can get Ochimusha Kote. +3STR +3DEX. Dwolfwood 22:11, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Acantha Shavers Don't you think that Acantha_Shavers deserve a spot in the guide as lvl 69 hand to hand? better dmg and delay than T.M.+2, 1 lvl ealrier, no enmity, and a lot cheaper than Hades Sainti. --Mira el dito 14:18, 18 June 2009 (UTC) It's true, Acantha Shavers, when coupled with Supremacy Earring, are the best H2H before Spharai/Shenlong's Baghnakhs. I'd update the page but I'm at work right now and can't be bothered. Maybe later. Weapon Delay Have you paid any attention to all the listed weapon's delay? It's not all about high damage or good stats; if you have a weapon with high dmg and 110 delay, that would be horrible because of it's delay... How about adding Shiva's Claws on? Easy to get and a great weapon.--DilanoMilano 12:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC)DilanoMilano Birdbanes It may be worth mentioning that the piercing damage gives about 25% more damage to *most* creatures than regular H2H weapons, especially at 54+ When I was first reading this guide, I saw the stats on Cross-Counters and assumed I could buy these and have the best weapon possible until 72ish. I would have payed a huge sum of money for an item I could've upgraded 4 levels later. A link to this page may be good to include here: http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Damage_Types